The HalfBlood's Journal
by Rachel the Awesome
Summary: Carter Parker always goes to her attic. She never knew who her parents where. But when she finds a journal that tells her mom was a child of an Olympian, how much of her life will change?
1. A Place to Run

Chapter One

A Place to Run

I stroked my cat's deep orange fur. I let the breeze comb my hair as I listened to the ocean sounds. The salty smell filled the air. I stared at the sun-set over the ocean. Who am I, you may ask? I am Carter Parker. Until Two months ago, my life was normal. This was then end of the day that started my story.

That morning I awoke to the sound of my granny calling for me to wake up. I shifted my weight to my left and stared at my blank wall.

"HURRY UP!" yelled Granny.

"COMING!" I retorted, rising from my mattress.

I slipped on my torn-up skull t-shirt and my ripped skinny jeans. I slowly, taking my time, walked out of my door. Mornings were always bad for me. I slumped against the wall, letting out a deep groan.

"Come on, today's the school dance!" said Granny, pulling me to her shoulder.

"Where's my mom and where's my dad? What happened to them? I. Want. To. Know!" I yell at her as I do every morning.

"In time" she replied, as always, nodding. I groan again and follow her down the stairs. I stopped at the picture of my grandfather. He had died from a stroke three years back. I was only nine.

Granny braided my hair as I slowly ate my eggs. I didn't know anything about anyone. I just remember waking up in this house, with a old lady claiming to be my grandmother.

"Come on, Carter. You love school dances!" she said optimistically.

"No, I don't. I have always hated them" I snap back. This is just the mood I'm in when I wake-up. I get better, towards five o'clock.

"Do you think you need to go feed Pumpkin?" asked Granny.

"I left her out some milk and food last night" I say, slouching more in my chair.

"But…the coyotes" said Granny.

"Didn't they take care of that pack last week?" I asked.

"I heard about sightings of a new pack" said Granny.

"Are you my mom's mom or my dad's mom?" I asked.

"Dad's" she said, nodding like she always does when she tells me something about my parents.

"Was he a nice guy?" I asked her, hoping for a yes.

"Kinda-sorta" said Granny.

"Well, there's the bus. Love ya Gran" I said, grabbing my stuff and walking out the door.

I sat in my regular seat in the back. No one picked on me there. Up to last year, my life was decent. Then something happened at the last school dance. I'll probably tell you later, though.

I heard kids say my name then laugh. A few crumbles of paper hit me. See? And Granny still doesn't think I'm picked on. Only if she lived long enough to read this account. But this was written because of her death.

Our bus hit a pretty big bump as a picture—more of a vison, actually—came to me.

_I was a small baby, no more than three weeks old. I looked up to see a girl with blonde hair and and gray eyes look at me. Soon the door in front of me opened and a lot younger verson of my Granny opened it._

_"Please_—they're _calling_" _said the woman holding me._

_"Until you return" said Granny, taking me into her arms. The door closed as Granny let tears fall down her just-now-wrinkling cheeks. She had to let her child go. "May Zeus be with you" Granny choked, walking back into the foyer._

I lifted my head back up. It had collided with the seat in front of me. I rubbed my head as a strange face seemed to be staring at me from someone's yard. It was gone in a flash but I still have feelings that it was more than that.

And later, I proved it was.

The bus came to a halt at the front of my school. I grabbed my flute and back-pack and walked out.

I stopped by the band hall real quick and dropped off my music stuff.

"B flat, D, E flat, E natural, repeat three times, F, F, F, B flat, B flat, B flat" whispered my band director, Mr. Colt, into my ear. That was the school song I was still struggling on.

"Thank-you" I said.

"Your welcome" responded Mr. Colt.

I then went out. The first bell rang and I took my time for my first period class. Mr. James sat at his desk, reading papers for our class.

"Ah, if it isn't Miss Parker" said Mr. James, handing me a worksheet.

"Thank you" I said, nodding while walking to my desk. It was done and turned in by the end of the first tardy bell. This was my best class: Foreign Language.

We learned simple Greek Phrases until we learned the accent marks, which didn't throw me off a bit. The bell rang and I advanced to Band.

"B flat, D, E flat, E natural, repeat three times, F, F, F, B flat, B flat, B flat" said Mr. Colt, reminding me the notes. I played it perfectly and moved onto playing "The Hey Song". For once, I wasn't behind.

What caught my eye, was a man in a huge black cloak pasted by the class window. What tha…?

I pushed it out of my mind. Wild imagination again. I keep playing my flute. Surprisingly, the day seemed to be over in five seconds. The dance. Yeah.

The first song they played was a song I still didn't know the name of. I met up with my only friend, Katie.

"Sup" I said, walking to her at the punch bowl.

_(Ohh) two zero one two (ohh)_

_it's alright oh it's alright_

_you know what they say_

_life aint always easy_

_and everyday were survivors_

_so forget the day_

_its all about tonight at the school._

"Gosh, I hate this song!" said Katie.

"I don't get what's so bad about it" I say.

"Keep listening" she assured me.

_and start a riot a-riot_

_be a rebel_

_bottles popping till we cant stand_

_you keep it rocking till 6 am_

_new york to london over to japan_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like_

_party like, likes its the end of the world_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012_

_you know that it doesn't matter_

_as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_world, two zero one two_

_have a drink with me and lets make tonight_

_go down in history, in history yeah_

_lets make belive its the last 24 hours_

_and this whole world is ours eternally, eternally (hey)_

_bottles popping till we cant stand(cant stand)_

_you keep it rocking till 6 am (6 am)_

_new york to london over to japan_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like_

_party like, likes its the end of the world (end of the world)_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012 (like 2012)_

_you know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like its the end of the world_

_(nooo)_

_no im not gonna follow_

_anything that they say anymore_

_and its never to late to start again_

_so lets start it with right here and right now_

_party like, likes its the end of the world_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012_

_you know it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world.._

"Oh..." I say.

"Yeah" said Katie.

Granny pulled up and I nearly jumped in the car.

"Since you don't like dances…" she started.

"THANK-YOU NOW DRIVE!" I say.

We drive and go to our house again. I ran to the one place I could be me: the attic.

Strange, I know. I climbed the ladder and looked for an old book.

The one that really caught my eye was a notebook with a golden lighting bolt on it.

* * *

**WHOOP! FIRST CHAPPIE! Sorry if the lyrics are in all lower case I didn't know them too well so I copied and pasted them from a website (Hey, Tori!). Well, this is co-aurthored by Derek-God of Annoyingness. Read his story, To Kill a Demigod. He is an awesome co-aurthor, beta, boyfriend, and everything a girl could ask for. So, see ya next chappie!**

**~Rachel**


	2. The Journal

**Okay sort-a a code for for the journal, reading, thing-y. The journal entries will start with a word like _THIS_ then the rest will be in **_italicts._** Okay, read away!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Journal

I stared at the gold lighting bolt. I rubbed my fingers across the gold as I stared at it amazed. Really? Could this be…mine? Well, my grandmothers—but…

With out hesitation I flipped it open to the first page. In fancy hand-writing it read:

_**THE**__Life of a Hero of Olympus. To all who died to save us all. I give this book to Luke Castellan, who gave his life to stop Kronos._

I slamed it as fast as possible. Could…could this be real? Is Olympus really real? Is the Heroes of Olympus…true? I hesitantly opened to the second page.

_**Well**_, _since the battle, I've been left in fatal conditions. My husband, Percy the Great, died on the spot. The doctors are trying to save me._

_I don't want them to. I want to write this then die._

_Me and Percy got married at the age 23. We had a good life. Until the Olympians called for us to go on an immediate quest. We packed up, and gave my new born baby, Carter Jackson, to my mother-in-law, Sally._

_I asked her to change her last name. For one day, I wish for her not to be famous for me and Percy. I also asked Sally to change hers to it, so it wouldn't be so awkward._

_We headed off that very day. Our first stop: Mount Olympus. We headed to the throne room where the twelve Olympians sat sat._

_"Annabeth and Percy Jackson, kneel" commanded Zeus. We bowed and raised our heads._

_"What does Zeus ask of us?" Percy asked._

_"There is a place known as Athens. We fear there is a monster trying to take down the Acropolis. So, we thought we'd send the Heroes of Olympus to stop the beast" said Zeus._

_"Yes, we will end this and we will save Olympus again" said Percy._

"CARTER!" cried Granny from downstairs.

"Yes?" I asked back.

"There's someone at the door for you!" she yelled back. I really didn't want to stop reading. Maybe this Annabeth and Percy…maybe they were my parents!

I ran down the ladder, leaving the book behind. It seemed to call me but I had to know who wanted me and why.

"Who…" I started to ask before I saw a tall, six foot man standing at the door.

"This is…" started Granny. She seemed to not know how to explain.

"James" said the man.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just come have a walk with me" said James.

I exited the house and joined James on the pavement. We walked down. You know, he looked a lot like a biker…

"So—who's you're parents?" asked James.

"I don't have any" I replied.

"Who keeps you?" asked James.

"I call her Granny. I don't know her real name" I say, looking at my shoes.

"Is her name—Sally?" he asked, glaring daggers at me.

_HE KNOWS! _I thought franticly.

"Um…no I think it's Mary" I lied.

"Oh…okay" said James. I could tell he didn't believe me. But I don't care what this biker-Goth dude thinks or knows.

"I'm pretty sure it was Sally…" said the biker.

"It was Mary! I know my grandmothers name!" I retorted, I was now glaring daggers at him.

"Don't. Push me" said the biker.

"What's _your _real name?" I asked. James wasn't right for him.

"Jameson" said Jameson.

"No. You look familiar…are you famous?" I asked.

"Now that you asked, yes, yes I am" said Jameson.

"I know who you are…Jameson's not your real name. It's Ares!" I said. It flew together in my mind. This was the Greek god of war…standing before me!

I didn't have time to register this before a strong hand clamped around my neck.

* * *

**Sorry it was short compared to the first chappie! MAJOR cliffie :DDDD I might not update for awhile jus' 'cuz I'm mean! He, he, he, he!**

**~Rachel**


	3. Pyscho!

Chapter Three

Psycho!

I griped the huge fingers gripping my wind pipe. I struggled but Ares laughed evilly, squeezing tighter. "Where is the journal" said Ares.

I coughed. "Where. Is it?" asked Ares. I really wanted to answer him, but I couldn't talk.

His grip loosened as I slid to the ground. I gasped for precious oxygen. I rubbed my numb fingers against the brick wall behind me. My head ringed. Was it really gonna end like this?

"You're a psycho" I said.

"Or am I?" asked Ares, his hand colliding with my face.

Next thing I remember I'm being carried on a solid shoulder. Where am I going? More importantly, who's holding me? I squirmed and looked around. How am I supposed to get out from…_this?_

I let the air fill my lungs.

"Lemme go!" I squealed, kicking him the the chest.

"Give me the journal" said Ares, as calm as ever.

"I DON'T HAVE IT!" I roared.

"You read it" said Ares.

"I read PART of it but I don't HAVE it with me" I said back to him.

Ares slung me and my back collided with a metal trash can. I felt it. It didn't seem to be broken.

"Listen, you have three days to give it to me, or loved one's will pay the price" said Ares.

"Psycho" I repeated. Ares smirked and walked away.

"COME BACK HERE!" I screamed. He was gone. Disappeared. I cautiously stood up and limped to my house.

I sat on the back porch. I had to heal before Granny saw me. I'd stay out here until I felt better. Pumpkin walked up and started to rub up against me. She sooner or later sat by me and purred.

I stroked Pumpkin's deep orange fur. I let the breeze comb my hair as I listened to the ocean sounds. The salty smell filled the air. I stared at the sun-set over the ocean. Did I mention we have a beach house?

I now knew Greek myths where real. I also know knew Poseidon was watching me. I stood. I felt better. I wonder what my face looked like after that punch…

I saw it in the mirror. Not so bad. Just…I have blood all over my face. A quick shower will fix it! Surprisingly, it does. I walked into the den to see Granny watching TV.

"What did he want?" she asked.

"Just wanted to talk" I said, plopping into the seat next to her.

"Okay" said Granny.

A music video came on…really? THIS song?

_oooooooooh  
oeeeeeeeh  
Can you feel me  
When i think about you  
with every breath i take  
Every Minute  
Don't matter what i do  
My world is an empty place  
Like ive been wonderin the __dessert__,  
for a thousand days ( oooh ).  
Don't know if its a mirage,  
but i always see your face, Baby..  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't Help That I'm In Love  
A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how i'll survive  
But a day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )whooooaa whooaa  
The stars are burning,  
I hear your voice in my mind ( in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling.  
My Heart is yearning,  
Like the oceean is running dry  
Catch me i'm falling  
It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,  
Won't you save me  
Its gonna be a monsoon,  
when you get back to me( ooooh Baby )  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't Help That I'm In Love(love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side(side)  
Don't know how i'll survive But a day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )whoooaaa whooaa  
So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me, stick around me,  
Baby baby Baby ( whoaa)  
It's A World of wonder,  
with you in my life  
So hurry baby  
dont waste no more time  
I Need you here,  
I..can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain ( oooh )  
I'm missing you so much  
can't help it im in love A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side(side)  
Don't know how how i'll survive But a day without you is like a year without rain (ooooh whoooaaa whooooa)  
oooooooh oooooooooooooooooooooh_

Shockingly, that song came into play. long story, but maybe later we'll all understand it.

Granny's face seemed to drain of color. I asked her what's wrong.

"Oh nothing!" she replied cheerfully.

"It was Ares, Sally Jackson" I said.

All the color that went back, now drained again.

"H-how-?" she started.

"I found it" I stated simply.

"Finish it, then I must protect you" said Granny.

"I don't need protection" I said.

"You can say, but I know what's best for you" said Granny.

* * *

**Sorry, another short chappie. WHO CARES! IT'S AWESOME! Who knew Carter would tell her grandmother? WHO KNEW! Besides me and Derek of course! No one else...unless Derek let it slip...**

**Derek: I DIDN'T!**

**Okay then, now bye!**

**~Rachel**


	4. When Things Go Horribly Wrong

**Heyyyyyyyy-0! Imma here! BATTLE OF EPICNESS! Well, there's probally going to be more epicness later but for now BATTLE OF EPICNESS!**

**Derek: I worked hard on it!**

**Rachel: I wrote it you doofus!**

**Derek: I helped!**

**Rachel: Of course you did.**

**Derek: I FRIDGIN' DID!**

**Rachel: Whatever presses your bottun.**

**Derek: Grrrr!**

**Rachel: Oo I'm so scared!**

**Derek: You should be!**

**Rachel: Just let them read the cahpter!**

**Derek: We'll finish this later...**

Chapter Four

*When Things Go Horribly Wrong*

What did she mean by protection? I looked at her.

"I'm not a kid" I snapped back to her.

"I know you're not sweetie but one day you'll realize…one day you'll want my protection" said Granny.

"Fine. Can we go to Gulf Islands tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetie" she replied. That's the day, when things went horribly wrong.

I slipped on my swimsuit and we were out the door. Gulf Islands was the best! They and this really cool ride with this twirl and a loop and a squirt of water! I LOVED IT!

We loaded out tube and we headed down the twenty foot drop. Right at the end, the tube did a ninety degrees angel curve and we got squirts in the face. We then dropped again and we landed in a huge pool of water. It was over as fats as it started.

Me and Granny wobbled off like old people (well, Granny…) We ate a huge hotdog and soon went on another round of rides. What really made me think happened at the end of Twist-A-Whirl: Water Style.

A huge man walked to us. It was really hard to look at his face.

"Are you Carter Parker?" asked the man.

"Yes" I replied.

"GET AWAY HONEY!" roared Granny, pushing me to the side. I looked to see the man lifting his hand to punch Granny. I, as if instinctive, ripped my bracelet from my wrist and it grew into a sword. I charged the tall guy.

His huge hand collided into my fragile face and I slid across the concrete ground. "Now, for Sally" said the man, collided his fist to her face.

I ran to Granny's side. I knew she was going to be gone soon.

"Granny…" I whispered.

"Look for a crippled boy with lots of hair on once you finish the journal. He…he will take my place" said Granny, gasping for air.

"Don't die!" I commanded, chocking back tears.

"Listen…to me! After your done with the journal, write and account of your journey in…in the-" but she was gone. I let the tears fall onto her body. She was going to Elysium now…

But I had to put this man to Hades.

I stumbled up as medics rushed around. They loaded Granny's body into a Ambulance. Three others were hurt when my sword slid from my hand. I gripped it and glared daggers at the man.

"Give me the journal and I will do you no harm" said the man.

"You killed my Granny. That's harm enough" I said, jumping at him.

He swatted me away but I jumped right back up. I charged again just to be knocked away…again.

Blood covered my body. I couldn't give up! This man would tear down the world if I did!

The man picked up the hot dog stand and hurled it at me. I ducked and lifted my sword. The stand fell behind me by an inch, sliced in half.

A mysterious boy jumped in front of me. He held a three foot sword and was ready to fight.

"So, it's you" said the man.

"Impede, Cyclops!" said the boy.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to kill my niece for the journal of Annabeth the Wise" said the man, pushing the boy aside.

The boy didn't give up to easily. He jumped back up and confronted the Cyclops. The Cyclops pivoted one foot to look at the boy.

"Die, you silly slime" said the Cyclops, lifting his foot to step on the boy. By instincts, I ran under the foot and held up my sword. It entered the Cyclops flesh.

I dragged the boy out and set him down by a pillar. By that time, the Cyclops had hurled a ride at us.

I dragged the boy away…again. I placed him in the bathrooms as I fought the monster. The Cyclops went to squished me with his hands but I jumped on his middle finger. He lifted his hand and I jumped on his shoulder.

I crawled up and jabbed my sword into his eye, as big as me. The Cyclops wailed as I hopped onto his head. I jabbed the sword into his skull. He fell to the ground.

The boy had walked from the bathroom and was staring at me with 'wow!' I walked to him slowly.

"Who are you?"

**Who is, this mysterious boy? Why does Ares and the Cyclops want the journal. WHO THE HADES IS ANNABETH THE WISE? Well, we all know but Carter is just finiding out! Why does Ares...wait, I've already put that...**

**So be nice in your reviews! Flamers will be used to roast marshmellow's then I'll give them out to the NICE reviewers I get! So, PEACE!**

**~Rachel**

**PS I'll take suggestions 'cuz I still don't know who the kids parent should be. Also name suggestions would be nice...and where he came from...and everytghing...**

**Derek: TIME FOR MY REVENGE!**

**Rachel: CRAP!**

***Beast Rachel for no reason***

**Rachel: Press the little shiny blue button to save me! Please!**

**Here is the little blude bottun!**

**PPS**

**Rachel: IT SAYS PP!**

**Derek: You're so immature...**

**Rachel: Does this have a reason?**

**Derek: Yuppers! We're telling them about your forum!**

**Rachel: YAYS!**

**Derek: It's called:**

**All: BEASTLY CAMP HALF-BLOOD!**

**Rachel: Join it...**

**Derek:...think of the children!**

**Rachel: For every member...**

**Derek: ...we get one step closer to owning Percy Jackson!**

**Rachel: Tommorow...**

**Derek: Buy The Lost Hero!**

**All: IT'S BEAST!**

**Now, press the bottun!**

**\\\\\/**

\\\/

\/


	5. The Year Without Rain

**So...hope you like it!**

Chapter Five

*The Year Without Rain*

"M—my name is Shawn" stumbled the boy. "And I am a Demigod."

"Son of whom?" I asked.

"I don't know—I was just on Olympus and they said if I can protect you and keep some journal safe they'll claim me…that's why I came" said Shawn.

"So, you're here to protect me?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

"Yes. Now, where is this journal?" asked Shawn.

"Gods, I don't want to tell you but c'on" I said, leading him from the now deserted water park.

I walked up the stone path way to my house. If I hadn't had wanted to go to the water park, Granny would be walking beside me now.

I unlocked the door and me and Shawn walked in. He looked around and a bit too hurriedly asked: "Where is it?" I put my suspensions to the side and showed him to my room.

"Show me it!" hissed Shawn. Are boys always this pushy? I grabbed it from my draw and he nearly jumped on it. "M-may I read it?"

"I'll read it aloud" I responded.

_**IT**_ _had been March since it had last rained. Taking that it was February, that was pretty bad. The world was barren. The most color places were dust._

_This made our quest triple hard. We had to dodge dust storms and worst of all: We had to eat DUST!_

_Well, our first obstacle wasn't too harsh. It was just a skeletal warrior left from the Titan's time."_

When I said 'the Titan's time' Shawn flinched.

_**IT **__hobbled to us, waving it's knife in the air. "Kill the heroes. LONG LIVE KRONOS!" roared the skeletal thing-y. We readied for battle._

_"You take left, I take right! Gods I wish Nico was here!" pleaded Percy._

_"Well, he's not so we'll have to escape" I told him. His brain really was made of seaweed…_

_He charged with Riptide and sliced the warrior. The two pieces re-formed quickly and we knew this would never end._

POP!_ We looked behind us and there stood Nico, gasping. "L—lemme take on the beast!" he gasped. He sliced the beast and it was gone. Nico breathed: "With great responsibility…" but he collapsed then._

_I caught him and whispered into his ear: "Comes the great need to take a nap." I tried to get the dust from him. It just keep piling up."_ I closed the book.

"KEEP READING!" demanded Shawn.

"I'm done" I stated simply.

"Well—I'M NOT!" roared Shawn, yanking the journal from my hands.

"When I'm done, you're done" I said, yanking it from him. I locked it in my desk…safe from him.

"Hand. It. Over!" roared Shawn, lunging on me.

"CALM DOWN! WE'LL READ MORE TOMMORW!" I roared over his scream.

"Your right…I need to train you to fight just in case another monster attacks" said Shawn. "Where's your sword?"

"This?" I asked, taking off my bracelet. It became a full sword.

"Yes, that's it" said Shawn. "I'll set you up a training camp."

Three hours later he dragged me to the fields behind my house. Fake building lined it.

"Okay, blue is what you don't kill. Kill red. Got it?" asked Shawn.

"Got it!" I responded. He had me in full battle armor. He set a stop watcha and yelled: "GO!"

I took off. The first person was blue. I skipped it and sliced the red person behind him. I moved on into the first building. I accidentally sliced a blue one. Styx! I got the red one beside it and cleared the room.

I killed all the red in the middle of the fake town and went into buildings.

Soon I came out the other side and faced Shawn. "Twenty point five seconds plus five more for hitting a blue…twenty five point five. Pretty good for a first try. Now, do you mind? I have a girlfriend and she wants to come over and help. Can she?" asked Shawn.

"Um—sure" I answered.

A girl with brown hair, tan kin and wore glasses stood at my door. She immediately hugged Shawn and he hugged back. Gods…only if I knew what love felt like…

"Carter, this is Tori" said Shawn.

"Tia's on her way" said Tori.

"Um…Carter?" asked Shawn.

"Sure I guess" I said. Meeting new people would be fun. Plus…Shawn's kind of cute.

"So…do we got food?" asked Tori.

"I got a pizza in the oven" I replied.

"PIZZA!" cried Tori, running to the kitchen.

"Should of told her it wasn't done yet…" I whispered. Shawn busted out laughing. I gave a modest smile and walked to see Tori pouting like a dog. _DING!_

"IT'S READY!" roared Tori, grabbing the pizza with her bare hands. She poped it around and soon it got stuck to the ceiling.

"Opp-sie!" she said, looking as innocent as possible.

"Tori…" said Shawn, shaking his head worriedly.

"Not my fault I like pizza!" said Tori.

"Yes it is" said Shawn.

"Don't pick on me!" wailed Tori.

"I'll clean it up and we'll have some stale crackers or something" I said, looking into the pantry.

"I really am sorry" said Tori.

"I believe you" I said, pulling out some fast-make pasta. "Would this be fine?" I asked. That's when the doorbell rang. Tori went to open it.

We heard her let out a scream of terror.

**What happened? Who am I? Am I Rachel or Derek? Guess, and if you get it right, you'll be on my temprorary awesome list! Now...CONVERSATION TIME!**

**Derek: Is it me?**

**Rachel: Or is it me?**

**Derek: Keep on guessin'**

**Rachel: To be on our awesome list!**

**Derek: We'll call you awesome.**

**Rachel: Everyday...**

**Derek: For a...**

**All: WEEK!**

**~Rachel or Derek :)**


	6. What Happened Here?

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT =DDDDD**

Chapter Six

*What Happened Here?*

Me and Shawn ran to the door as fast as possible (AFAP) and saw Tori leaning over a blood covered girl. Shawn also seemed to recognize her and he was by her side in a millisecond.

"What happened here?" I asked, wondering who the girl was. Tori looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Is she alive?" I asked.

"Yes but just for a little…she needs ambrosia" said Tori, examining the huge gash pouring blood on her side. The girl moaned.

"Where do I get this amprozia?" I asked, worridley.

"Food of the gods. Can't buy it. Luckily I carry around a block for emergencies" said Tori, pulling a cube of something from her pocket. She put it in the wounded girl's mouth. She perked up instantly.

"TIA!" roared Tori, nearly jumping on the girl.

"Hey Tori" said the girl I think is called Tia.

"Hmp" grunted Shawn. I sighed. This girl was alive. I didn't have to clean off a dead body…

"There's others on their way. We got attack by Kampê and let's say we didn't make it to well" said the Tia girl. Blood tangled her brown hair.

"More demigods? Am I like…what…a secret base?" I asked. I wanted answers and fast.

"Only five" said Tia.

"This house was built for three! We have four already plus five is nine!" I said.

"Please, right now camp is off limits" said Tori.

"Fine" I mumbled. I stormed to the kitchen. Right now, eight lives lay in my hands. "So, who are these peeps?" I asked.

"Well, Brooke, Nathan, Riley, Dylan, and Logan" said Tia.

"Well, this should be fun" I said. "Is she gonna be okay?" I asked Tori.

"I told you, yes" replied Tori.

"Just a bit beaten and bruised. But, all demigods are. Tori, show her what happened on our way to camp the first time" said Tia, pointing at Tori's arm.

Tori hesitantly rolled up her long sleeve sweater. There, was a huge mark, still you could still see some muscle. "Dragon" she whispered.

"Tori!" I gasped in horror.

"It's cool. It happened years ago" said Tori.

"But I could still se where your muscles are!" I said.

"It's okay" said Tori. That's when the sound of soft singing stopped us.

_Get a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
I lock my heart you were breaking the news  
You say it's over, it's over, it's over  
Heading out cause I'm out of my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here til the sun starts to rise  
And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna  
Dance hard, laugh long, turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar can I get a what now!  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Til I forget about;  
Jump up, fall down gotta play it loud now  
Don't care, my head's spinning all around now  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Til I forget about you  
Til I forget about you  
You thought that I'd be here on my own  
Waiting for you to knock on my door  
Since you left I don't wait by the phone  
I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving  
I found a place were I can lose myself  
And just leave your memory on a shelf  
See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going  
Dance hard, laugh long, turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar can I get a what now!  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Til I forget about;  
Jump up, fall down gotta play it loud now  
Don't care, my head's spinning all around now  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Til I forget about you  
Spending __money__ like it don't mean a thing  
I'm going crazy now don't even think  
I'm losing my mind  
It's all I can do  
Til I forget about you  
Dance hard, laugh long, turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar can I get a what now!  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Til I forget about;  
Jump up, fall down gotta play it loud now  
Don't care, my head's spinning all around now  
I swear I'll do anything that I have to  
Til I forget about you  
Til I forget about you  
(Til I forget about you)  
I'm gonna forget about you_

"Wha…?" asked Shawn.

"Sorry, forgot to turn off the TV" I said, running to the den. I switched it off and dashed to the door at the sound of a _ding-dong_. Before me, stood five kids, all our age.

"Hey" I said. So, this was the party. Doesn't look like they got into much trouble.

"Hi, I'm Brooke" said a brunnete girl.

"Riley" said a blonde girl with a wide smile.

"Nathan" said a boy with black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Dylan" said a boy with black eyes and brown hair, army style.

"Logan" said a black headed boy with a smashed in face and a Goth look.

"Child of whom?" I asked.

"Artemis" said Brooke.

"Aphrodite" said Riley

"Zeus" said Nathan.

"Ares" said Dylan.

"Hades" said Logan.

"Well, now that we know each other a bit better, let's go do some training!" I urged.

"NO!" the five screamed at once.

"Why?" I asked.

"B-because we just got done fighting a monster! We've had enough!" retorted Logan.

"Okay…let's go watch TV" I said.

"No, I want to go to bed" said Shawn.

"Okay" I said, showing the boys there room and the girls there's. We laid down quickly and fell asleep even faster.

_My dream was the weirdest. Who knew Semigods had dreams?_

_Well, I was in a dark room. Someone mumbled on the other side. "Who is it?" I asked._

_"Is it you?" asked the person._

_"Who are you looking for?" I asked._

_"You" it said._

_"Please don't hurt me" I responded._

_"I won't. As long as you give me the journal" said the thing-y._

_"NEVER!" I roared._

_"Okay then" it said, as a talon scraped across my face. I woke up yelling._

I had to go to the bathroom. Just to be alone. I walked to it and the door wouldn't open. I leaned into it to see who was on it.

"…Time is our weapon" It was one of the boys. Who, I didn't recognize. There was a few second pause until a tough voice responded.

"Just get the journal!"

"Y-yes. We will burn down the world and re-build it in your image" said the boy. I ran to my room before he could notice me.

All night, that conversation haunted me. "…Time is our weapon" "Just get the journal!" "Y-yes. We will burn down the world and re-build it in your image" "…Time is our weapon" "Just get the journal!" "Y-yes. We will burn down the world and re-build it in your image" "…Time is our weapon" "Just get the journal!" "Y-yes. We will burn down the world and re-build it in your image" "…Time is our weapon" "Just get the journal!" "Y-yes. We will burn down the world and re-build it in your image"

Soon, it left me and I fell into a very disturbed sleep.

* * *

**Okay, I had to move. Whippie so me and Derek just text each other ideas. So, review to mend my broken heart? Thanks!**


	7. Is THIS the Welcoming Party?

Chapter Seven

*Is This the Welcoming Party?*

"Did any monsters follow you?" I asked the next morning. I didn't want monsters attacking my home.

"None that we know of. Read some of the journal to us!" demanded Riley.

"Okay" I said, opening the journal to the next page.

_**NICO **__didn't turn out to good. He died there. We never knew what had been going on before. Died alone in the desert. Well, not completely alone. We buried him in the sand._

_ We marched on. Where was Athens in America? Oh, right. Athens, Georgia. I told Percy and he nodded. "We'll need rides" he said, summoning Pegasi. He hoped on Blackjack and I hoped on mine, Bluebird._

_ We took quick to the low ground. We could go faster but Percy didn't want to go to high because of Zeus and Poseidon. So, we flew five feet above the ground, dodging cacti._

_ Well, soon we met a flush city. A huge temple sat in the middle. Fire pillars shot from that temple. The city was in chaos. I glanced at Percy and he gave me a nod._

_ We re-mounted our steeds and set off._

"I think that's enough for now" said Logan, starting to tear up. His brother just died, no wonder he was sad. I closed it, not wanting to go through that subject with him.

"It's uuuus" rang a voice from the outside. Suddenly, our door was busted out. There, stood the biker dude, Ares and two ugly things behind him. They looked half-bear.

The nine of us jumped up fast and grabbed our weapons. This was gonna be awhile.

We charged but was thrown back by Ares. Who knew the god of war could fight so hard? We charged again. We were the invulnerable nine-o! We couldn't put a scratch on no one! That's when it dawned on me…HE'S AFTER THE BOOK!

I scrambled to find it. I sighed when I saw it was right by my bedside. I grabbed my bracelet and it grew into a full length sword.

I ran back to the battle to see everyone was gone. Well, Ares and his thugs.

"Where…?" I started.

"They decided we didn't have the journal" said Dylan. The only person not beat to bits was Shawn. He was spotless. Why?

"Well, knowing Ares, he'll be back to kill" said Shawn. Tori stared at him in shock. What had he done while I was gone?

Then, I broke down into a mental state were songs were always sung. Annoying songs…

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!  
Et a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
You said it's over, it's over, it's over

Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here, till the sun start's to rise  
And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna

Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

I thought I'd be here on my own  
Waiting for you to knock on my door  
Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone  
And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.

I found a place where I can't lose myself  
And just leave your memory on the shelf.  
See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going

To dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Been running like you don't mean a thing  
I'm going crazy now I don't even think  
I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do  
Till I forget about you

Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Till I forget about you  
Till I forget about you

_(Ohh) two zero one two (ohh)_

_it's alright oh it's alright_

_you know what they say_

_life aint always easy_

_and everyday were survivors_

_so forget the day_

_its all about tonight at the school._

_and start a riot a-riot_

_be a rebel_

_bottles popping till we cant stand_

_you keep it rocking till 6 am_

_new york to london over to japan_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like_

_party like, likes its the end of the world_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012_

_you know that it doesn't matter_

_as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_world, two zero one two_

_have a drink with me and lets make tonight_

_go down in history, in history yeah_

_lets make belive its the last 24 hours_

_and this whole world is ours eternally, eternally (hey)_

_bottles popping till we cant stand(cant stand)_

_you keep it rocking till 6 am (6 am)_

_new york to london over to japan_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like_

_party like, likes its the end of the world (end of the world)_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012 (like 2012)_

_you know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like its the end of the world_

_(nooo)_

_no im not gonna follow_

_anything that they say anymore_

_and its never to late to start again_

_so lets start it with right here and right now_

_party like, likes its the end of the world_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012_

_you know it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world.._

_oooooooooh__  
__oeeeeeeeh__  
__Can you feel me__  
__When i think about you__  
__with every breath i take__  
__Every Minute__  
__Don't matter what i do__  
__My world is an empty place__  
__Like ive been wonderin the__dessert,__  
__for a thousand days ( oooh ).__  
__Don't know if its a mirage,__  
__but i always see your face, Baby..__  
__I'm missing you so much__  
__Can't Help That I'm In Love__  
__A day without you is like a year without rain.__  
__I need you by my side,__  
__Don't know how i'll survive__  
__But a day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )whooooaa whooaa__  
__The stars are burning,__  
__I hear your voice in my mind ( in my mind )__  
__Can't you hear me calling.__  
__My Heart is yearning,__  
__Like the oceean is running dry__  
__Catch me i'm falling__  
__It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,__  
__Won't you save me__  
__Its gonna be a monsoon,__  
__when you get back to me( ooooh Baby )__  
__I'm missing you so much__  
__Can't Help That I'm In Love(love)__  
__A day without you is like a year without rain.__  
__I need you by my side(side)__  
__Don't know how i'll survive But a day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )whoooaaa whooaa__  
__So let this drought come to an end__  
__And make this desert flower again__  
__I'm so glad you found me, stick around me,__  
__Baby baby Baby ( whoaa)__  
__It's A World of wonder,__  
__with you in my life__  
__So hurry baby__  
__dont waste no more time__  
__I Need you here,__  
__I..can't explain__  
__But a day without you__  
__Is like a year without rain ( oooh )__  
__I'm missing you so much__  
__can't help it im in love A day without you is like a year without rain.__  
__I need you by my side(side)__  
__Don't know how how i'll survive But a day without you is like a year without rain (ooooh whoooaaa whooooa)__  
__oooooooh oooooooooooooooooooooh_

I rose a screamed. The house around me was in flames and I heard someone scream for help.

**Hoped you liked it, now review!**

**~Rachel**


	8. Come Down With Love

**HOPE YA LOVE IT!**

Chapter Eight

*Come Down With Love*

I ran through the flames. I don't care if I was getting burned. Someone just screamed my name so I had to save him/her. I busted through a last flame to see a shocking sight.

Shawn had a knife to Logan's neck and Tori had her sword barely touching his back. One wrong move, and two lives would be lost.

"Wha-" I started.

"Give me the journal and no one gets hurt" said Shawn, smiling like a mad man.

"You're a traitor" I spat at him.

"Hmm, what was your first clue?" asked Shawn, his smile becoming a dark smirk.

"I loved you and you just betrayed me" said Tori. I could tell tears stung in her eyes.

"I never loved you" spat Shawn.

"Yes you did. It's Ares putting you under a spell. SNAP OUT OF IT!" said Tori, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll kill Logan. Then you'll be next" snapped Shawn. He swiped his knife and twirled to the left. Tori's sword added more pain to Logan. It entered his neck.

Tori ignored it and turned to her retreating boyfriend. She charged and the other five demigods followed. I sat by Logan.

"Are you…" I started to ask.

"I don't have much time" chocked Logan.

"You can't…" I started.

"Tell Shawn that I'll whoop his (**insert bleep here**) in the Underworld" said Logan.

"If he has a (**insert bleep here**) in the Underworld" I joked. I had only known this boy for a few hours and it seemed like she'd known him for years.

Without really thinking, I leaned in and kissed him. A melody played in my head. ANOTHER song?

_I've been stopping at green lights  
Got lost on my way home  
I'm sleep walking at night  
I put my shirt on inside out_

Umbrella in the sun  
My head up in the  
Clouds my friends just laugh at me  
There's only one thing it could be

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love

You got me trippin' on my feet  
My mind starts racing  
And my heart forgets beat  
When you start to walk my way

I forget where I am  
Can't find a word to say  
My friends just laugh at me  
There's no cure for this disease

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confued  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love

Don't need a shot  
Don't need a doctor  
They can't make me ok  
It's up to you

Give me an answer  
Because I'm trying just to see you  
Only want to feel you  
Dyin' just to hear you say

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
We've come down with love

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!  
Et a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
You said it's over, it's over, it's over

Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here, till the sun start's to rise  
And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna

Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

I thought I'd be here on my own  
Waiting for you to knock on my door  
Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone  
And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.

I found a place where I can't lose myself  
And just leave your memory on the shelf.  
See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going

To dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Been running like you don't mean a thing  
I'm going crazy now I don't even think  
I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do  
Till I forget about you

Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Till I forget about you  
Till I forget about you

_(Ohh) two zero one two (ohh)_

_it's alright oh it's alright_

_you know what they say_

_life aint always easy_

_and everyday were survivors_

_so forget the day_

_its all about tonight at the school._

_and start a riot a-riot_

_be a rebel_

_bottles popping till we cant stand_

_you keep it rocking till 6 am_

_new york to london over to japan_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like_

_party like, likes its the end of the world_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012_

_you know that it doesn't matter_

_as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_world, two zero one two_

_have a drink with me and lets make tonight_

_go down in history, in history yeah_

_lets make belive its the last 24 hours_

_and this whole world is ours eternally, eternally (hey)_

_bottles popping till we cant stand(cant stand)_

_you keep it rocking till 6 am (6 am)_

_new york to london over to japan_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like_

_party like, likes its the end of the world (end of the world)_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012 (like 2012)_

_you know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like its the end of the world_

_(nooo)_

_no im not gonna follow_

_anything that they say anymore_

_and its never to late to start again_

_so lets start it with right here and right now_

_party like, likes its the end of the world_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012_

_you know it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world.._

_oooooooooh  
oeeeeeeeh  
Can you feel me  
When i think about you  
with every breath i take  
Every Minute  
Don't matter what i do  
My world is an empty place  
Like ive been wonderin thedessert,  
for a thousand days ( oooh ).  
Don't know if its a mirage,  
but i always see your face, Baby..  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't Help That I'm In Love  
A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how i'll survive  
But a day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )whooooaa whooaa  
The stars are burning,  
I hear your voice in my mind ( in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling.  
My Heart is yearning,  
Like the oceean is running dry  
Catch me i'm falling  
It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,  
Won't you save me  
Its gonna be a monsoon,  
when you get back to me( ooooh Baby )  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't Help That I'm In Love(love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side(side)  
Don't know how i'll survive But a day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )whoooaaa whooaa  
So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me, stick around me,  
Baby baby Baby ( whoaa)  
It's A World of wonder,  
with you in my life  
So hurry baby  
dont waste no more time  
I Need you here,  
I..can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain ( oooh )  
I'm missing you so much  
can't help it im in love A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side(side)  
Don't know how how i'll survive But a day without you is like a year without rain (ooooh whoooaaa whooooa)  
oooooooh oooooooooooooooooooooh_

I gasped and watched Logan fall dead. I let out a soft cry.

**I have a question: There will be a sequel called 2012 and I was wondering if at the end of this if you wanted a trailer or a preview. Thanks!**

**~Rachel**


	9. Love Fails and Monsters Rise

**HUGE EMOTIONAL BEAR DOWN AND FUN FILLED CHAPPY =DDDDDDDDDDDDD Wait, did the word 'emo' come from 'emo'tional?**

Chapter Nine

*Love Fails and Monsters Rise*

"Come back to me Shawn!" pleaded Tori. She had fallen to her knees in front of Shawn.

"I was never with you" spat Shawn.

"Your under a spell" said Tori.

"No.I'll show you who I really am" said Shawn. Tori heard the sound of ripping and tearing skin and shirt when she looked up.

His blue jeans were ripped at the bottom and at his knees. He had spiked cuffs on his arm and a buff torso and arms. His face had veins sticking out everywhere, blank eyes, and the fangs of a tiger.

"You are a monster" Tori said, now sobbing onto the ashes.

"Gee, what was your first clue?" asked Shawn.

"I knew it for awhile" Tori said. "Ever since you refused to kiss me" said Tori, she collapsed and Shawn laughed.

That's when I charged in.

Shawn let out a deep growl and swiped his claws at me. "Let's put this (**insert bleep here)** back into Tartraus" I told Tori. With teary eyes, she nodded.

We ran. Let's turn him to dust, I thought. I leaped but he side-stepped it. I swiped but his claws caught it. He gave me the evilest smirk ever.

"Don't challenge me" said Shawn "Because I am about to be unstoppable" said Shawn. He lifted the journal. He had got it. I still didn't know why they wanted it, but I was about to find out wiether I liked it or not.

He lifted over his head and chanted: _"__Kaléste ton árchonta  
ti__̱__s térata, kaléste ton Tyfó__̱__na árchontas!"_

A huge storm shot from the pages and other horrible beast My head spun. Not ANOTHER song episode!

_I've been stopping at green lights  
Got lost on my way home  
I'm sleep walking at night  
I put my shirt on inside out_

Umbrella in the sun  
My head up in the  
Clouds my friends just laugh at me  
There's only one thing it could be

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love

You got me trippin' on my feet  
My mind starts racing  
And my heart forgets beat  
When you start to walk my way

I forget where I am  
Can't find a word to say  
My friends just laugh at me  
There's no cure for this disease

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confued  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love

Don't need a shot  
Don't need a doctor  
They can't make me ok  
It's up to you

Give me an answer  
Because I'm trying just to see you  
Only want to feel you  
Dyin' just to hear you say

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
We've come down with love

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!  
Et a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
You said it's over, it's over, it's over

Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here, till the sun start's to rise  
And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna

Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

I thought I'd be here on my own  
Waiting for you to knock on my door  
Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone  
And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.

I found a place where I can't lose myself  
And just leave your memory on the shelf.  
See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going

To dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Been running like you don't mean a thing  
I'm going crazy now I don't even think  
I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do  
Till I forget about you

Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Till I forget about you  
Till I forget about you

_(Ohh) two zero one two (ohh)_

_it's alright oh it's alright_

_you know what they say_

_life aint always easy_

_and everyday were survivors_

_so forget the day_

_its all about tonight at the school._

_and start a riot a-riot_

_be a rebel_

_bottles popping till we cant stand_

_you keep it rocking till 6 am_

_new york to london over to japan_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like_

_party like, likes its the end of the world_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012_

_you know that it doesn't matter_

_as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_world, two zero one two_

_have a drink with me and lets make tonight_

_go down in history, in history yeah_

_lets make belive its the last 24 hours_

_and this whole world is ours eternally, eternally (hey)_

_bottles popping till we cant stand(cant stand)_

_you keep it rocking till 6 am (6 am)_

_new york to london over to japan_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like_

_party like, likes its the end of the world (end of the world)_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012 (like 2012)_

_you know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like its the end of the world_

_(nooo)_

_no im not gonna follow_

_anything that they say anymore_

_and its never to late to start again_

_so lets start it with right here and right now_

_party like, likes its the end of the world_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012_

_you know it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world.._

_oooooooooh  
oeeeeeeeh  
Can you feel me  
When i think about you  
with every breath i take  
Every Minute  
Don't matter what i do  
My world is an empty place  
Like ive been wonderin thedessert,  
for a thousand days ( oooh ).  
Don't know if its a mirage,  
but i always see your face, Baby..  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't Help That I'm In Love  
A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how i'll survive  
But a day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )whooooaa whooaa  
The stars are burning,  
I hear your voice in my mind ( in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling.  
My Heart is yearning,  
Like the oceean is running dry  
Catch me i'm falling  
It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,  
Won't you save me  
Its gonna be a monsoon,  
when you get back to me( ooooh Baby )  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't Help That I'm In Love(love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side(side)  
Don't know how i'll survive But a day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )whoooaaa whooaa  
So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me, stick around me,  
Baby baby Baby ( whoaa)  
It's A World of wonder,  
with you in my life  
So hurry baby  
dont waste no more time  
I Need you here,  
I..can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain ( oooh )  
I'm missing you so much  
can't help it im in love A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side(side)  
Don't know how how i'll survive But a day without you is like a year without rain (ooooh whoooaaa whooooa)  
oooooooh oooooooooooooooooooooh_

_I've been stopping at green lights  
Got lost on my way home  
I'm sleep walking at night  
I put my shirt on inside out_

Umbrella in the sun  
My head up in the  
Clouds my friends just laugh at me  
There's only one thing it could be

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love

You got me trippin' on my feet  
My mind starts racing  
And my heart forgets beat  
When you start to walk my way

I forget where I am  
Can't find a word to say  
My friends just laugh at me  
There's no cure for this disease

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confued  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love

Don't need a shot  
Don't need a doctor  
They can't make me ok  
It's up to you

Give me an answer  
Because I'm trying just to see you  
Only want to feel you  
Dyin' just to hear you say

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
I can't get enough  
I'm sick and I feel confused  
I know it's true

I've come down with love  
Got bit by the bug  
I wont break this fever  
I need her I'm bit by the bug

I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
I've come down with love  
We've come down with love

Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In...

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!  
Et a call on a random afternoon  
I pick it up and I see that it's you  
Like my heart, you were breaking the news  
You said it's over, it's over, it's over

Heading out, cuz I'm outta my mind  
All my friends are gonna see me tonight  
Staying here, till the sun start's to rise  
And I, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna

Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

I thought I'd be here on my own  
Waiting for you to knock on my door  
Since you left, I've been waiting by the phone  
And I, I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.

I found a place where I can't lose myself  
And just leave your memory on the shelf.  
See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else  
Cuz I, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going

To dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Been running like you don't mean a thing  
I'm going crazy now I don't even think  
I'm losing my mind, that's all I can do  
Till I forget about you

Dance hard, laugh hard  
Turn the music up now  
Party like a rockstar  
Can I get a what now?  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Jump up, fall down  
Gonna play it loud now.  
Don't care, my head's  
Spinning all around now.  
I swear I'll do  
Anything that I have to  
Till I forget about you.

Till I forget about you  
Till I forget about you

_(Ohh) two zero one two (ohh)_

_it's alright oh it's alright_

_you know what they say_

_life aint always easy_

_and everyday were survivors_

_so forget the day_

_its all about tonight at the school._

_and start a riot a-riot_

_be a rebel_

_bottles popping till we cant stand_

_you keep it rocking till 6 am_

_new york to london over to japan_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like_

_party like, likes its the end of the world_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012_

_you know that it doesn't matter_

_as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

**AWESONESSSSSSS!**

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_world, two zero one two_

_have a drink with me and lets make tonight_

_go down in history, in history yeah_

_lets make belive its the last 24 hours_

_and this whole world is ours eternally, eternally (hey)_

_bottles popping till we cant stand(cant stand)_

_you keep it rocking till 6 am (6 am)_

_new york to london over to japan_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like_

_party like, likes its the end of the world (end of the world)_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012 (like 2012)_

_you know that it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_we gunna party like its the end of the world_

_(nooo)_

_no im not gonna follow_

_anything that they say anymore_

_and its never to late to start again_

_so lets start it with right here and right now_

_party like, likes its the end of the world_

_we gonna party like, like its 2012_

_you know it doesn't matter as long as we got each other_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world_

_(ohh)_

_we gunna live like its the end of the world_

_gunna party like_

_(ohh)_

_turn it up turn it up mash it up_

_it aint the end of the world.._

oooooooooh  
oeeeeeeeh  
Can you feel me  
When i think about you  
with every breath i take  
Every Minute  
Don't matter what i do  
My world is an empty place  
Like ive been wonderin thedessert,  
for a thousand days ( oooh ).  
Don't know if its a mirage,  
but i always see your face, Baby..  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't Help That I'm In Love  
A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side,  
Don't know how i'll survive  
But a day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )whooooaa whooaa  
The stars are burning,  
I hear your voice in my mind ( in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling.  
My Heart is yearning,  
Like the oceean is running dry  
Catch me i'm falling  
It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet,  
Won't you save me  
Its gonna be a monsoon,  
when you get back to me( ooooh Baby )  
I'm missing you so much  
Can't Help That I'm In Love(love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side(side)  
Don't know how i'll survive But a day without you is like a year without rain ( oooh )whoooaaa whooaa  
So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me, stick around me,  
Baby baby Baby ( whoaa)  
It's A World of wonder,  
with you in my life  
So hurry baby  
dont waste no more time  
I Need you here,  
I..can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain ( oooh )  
I'm missing you so much  
can't help it im in love A day without you is like a year without rain.  
I need you by my side(side)  
Don't know how how i'll survive But a day without you is like a year without rain (ooooh whoooaaa whooooa)  
oooooooh oooooooooooooooooooooh

The words stung in my mind. I looked up. I was in a different place. And all the monsters were gone.


	10. Tears and Dreams

**Okay, I know this story is in one POV but this has to be in Tori's. It's been six months since the last chapter and Tori's looking back on her last days with Shawn. Hope ya enjoy ;)**

Chapter Ten

*Tears and Dreams*

**Tori's POV**

I had loved him with all my heart. I gave him it and he handled it with care. Then, in one swift movement, he ripped it in half. One song came to mind. The one I'd sing to him. The one he'd sing to me.

_You can be the peanut butter to my j__elly,  
You can be the butterflieI feel in my belly,  
You can be the captain andIi can be your first mate,  
You can the chills that I feel on our first date._

How could I still be on him? It had been six months. But he _was _the peanut butter to my jelly. He _was _the butterflies I feel in my belly. He _was _my captain and I was his first mate. He _was _the chills I felt on our first date.

_You can be the hero and I__ can be your sidekick  
You can be the tear thatI cry if we ever split  
You can the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'  
Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

He was my hero. I was his sidekick. He was my tears. He was the rain AND he was the sun. He was EVERYTHING, good or bad.

_Don't know if I__ could ever be  
Without you cuz boy you complete me  
And in time I know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need_

That's it. He was everything to me and I was everything to him. Why couldn't he relize that?

_Cuz your the apple to my pie  
Your the straw to my berry  
Your the smoke to my high  
And your the one i wanna marry  
Cuz your the one for me, for me  
And i'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two_

We were the perfect two. Our friends were jeoulus. Even the Aphrodite cabin loved our relashionship.

_You can be the prince and i can be your princess  
You can be the sweet tooth, i can be the dentist  
You can be the shoes and i can be the laces  
You can be the heart that i spill on the pages  
You can be the vodka and i can be the chaser  
You can be the pencil and i can be the paper  
You can be as cold as the winter weather  
But i don't care as long as we're together_

I couldn't stop crying. He called me his prinncess. I had been crying for six months straight. Huddled in the corner of the Apollo cabin.

_Don't know if i could ever be  
Without you cuz boy you complete me  
And in time i know that we'll both see  
That we're all we need_

I completed him and I completed him. Still, the past ten months was just a trick. To unleash monster who had been surprisling quite.

_Cuz your the apple to my pie  
Your the straw to my berry  
Your the smoke to my high  
And your the one i wanna marry  
Cuz your the one for me, for me  
And i'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two_

Tears covered my tee. I wish I wasn't wet but I couldn't stop crying. My bunk mates tried to cheer me up but it never worked.

_You know that i'll never doubt ya  
And you know that i think about ya  
And you know i can't live without ya_

Tia sat by me. I cried into her shoulder. Why did my life suck? I know Tia was MADE to have break-ups but why didn't she take them like me? Maybe cause she dates someone for ten days, when me and Shawn dated for ten months.

_I love the way that you smile  
And maybe in just a while  
I can see me walk down the aisle_

I always had those dreams. Me in that dress, him in his tux. His beautiful smile. His eyes…

_Cuz your the apple to my pie  
Your the straw to my berry  
Your the smoke to my high  
And your the one i wanna marry  
Cuz your the one for me, for me  
And i'm the one for you, for you  
You take the both of us, of us  
And we're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
We're the perfect two  
Baby me and you  
We're the perfect two_  
- -

_"Tori?" asked Shawn._

_ "Yes" I responded._

_ "I've been wondering for awhile…" said Shawn. I could tell he was nervouse. He tapped his foot like it'd give him the words to say._

_ "Yes?" I urged him._

_ "Would you like to um—go on a date?" he asked, "I mean if you don't want to-" he began._

_ "Sure" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. I leaned in to kiss him but he pushed me back._

_ "Tommorow, here at seven" he said, walking off._

**To Tori and Shawn **


	11. Old Tales

**Just to tell you, this is back to Carter's POV. Hope y'all enjoy it :D**

Chapter Eleven

*Old Tales*

Life at this camp was a living dream. I got amazing food, alone time, and tons of friends. What more could a girl ask for?

I paced my cabin for no reason. Every at camp seemed worried. What had happened, I betcha the Oracle didn't know. There was still part of me that told me she was involved, though.

My other six friends said there was a prophecy about something about something. Yes, that's their exact words. Maybe I was pacing because I wanted to know the prophecy?

But Chiron said I wasn't ready. Six months was long enoughj for someone to wait with ADHD! I eventually busted out.

What the rest of that journal said still nagged me. It had been burned when the monster, who have been surprisingly quite, escaped from it.

Even a rescue team of seven had saved it for me. The burned remains lay on my bed side table. One monster attack them and one was wounded.

The monster that attacked him was Shawn.

Dylan snuck in and stared at me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"C-Chiron wants you at the Big House" said Dylan. His tan skin was pale and his army style due had grown to his shoulders.

We excited the Semigod cabin and headed for a huge white temple looking building at the front of camp.

The centaur named Chiron stood in horse form in his office. He looked at his record collection and me and Dylan just stared. We didn't want to interrupt him in his thinking time. A girl with red frizzy hair and green eyes sat at a desk.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um-" I started.

"Waiting for Chiron" said Dylan.

"Oh, okay. I don't think I've had the pleasure to meet this camper. May I get a name?" asked the lady.

"Carter Park…Jackson" I changed it quickly. I wasn't a _Parker_. I was a _Jackson_.

"Jackson you say? I used to have a friend with the last name Jackson" said the lady, spinning in her chair.

"And who are _you_?" I asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Just call me Oracle" said Rachel smiling.

"Um—okay?" I said.

"Realated to Percy or not" snapped Rachel. My blood froze.

"Um—he and Annabeth are my parents" I said.

"Ah, fine couple. Tragedy they died. Really is. I miss them" said Rachel. "I just want you to know that this was a apart of something else…something _great_" said Rachel.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"To here something so great, it's called the Great Prophecy" said Rachel.

"Um-" I said, starting to back away.

"No need it's good. First. I have a story to tell of your father's _many_ quest" said Rachel. I took a cushioned seat, ready for the ride.

"First, he had the prophecy:

_You shall go west, and face the god who has turned,_

_You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned,_

_You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend,_

_And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end._

"It meant that your father and your mother and their friend named Grover went west and fought Ares. They found the Master Bolt and gave it back to Zeus. He was betrayed by Luke Castellan, who he called a friend. He didn't save his mother from Hades, which ended up mattering most.

"Then the prophecy:

_You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone,_

_You shall find what you seek and make it your own,_

_But despair for your life entombed within stone,_

_And fail without friends, to fly home alone._

"Clarisse sailed aboard the CSS Birmingham with dead confederates. She finds the Golden Fleece and takes it from Polyphemus. She was imprisoned inside a stone cavern and could not escape. She would have failed without Percy and the rest's help, and she flew back to camp alone to get there faster.  
"Then the prophecy:

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

"The group consisting of Zoë, Thalia, Grover, Bianca, and Percy (originally Phoebe) go west to find the goddess in chains, Artemis, and eventually find sacrificed herself in the desert to save the group against a prototype of Hephaestus's robot, Talos . They followed the Ophiotaurus, which was the Bane of Olympus because of its power as there is power in killing the innocent. The group that took the quest consisted of 3 campers and 2 hunters Percy withstood the Titan's curse (holding up the sky). In the end Zoë was killed by her father, Atlas.

"Then the next prophecy:

_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

_The dead, the traitor, and the lost one shall raise._

_You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,_

_The child of Athena's final stand._

_Destroy with a hero's final breath,_

_And lose a love to worse than death. _

Annabeth, Grover, Percy and Tyson enter the the endless maze, which is the Labyrinth. Nico raised **the dead**; Ethan, a **traitor**, was spared; the spirit of Pan, the **lost one**, was raised. 'The Ghost King' was Nico, who decided to help Annabeth and the rest of the campers. A child of Athena's final stand refers to Daedalus dying in order to destroy the Labyrinth. The Labryinth was destroyed with Daedalus's last breath. Annabeth loses Luke to Kronos, since he becomes Kronos' host body, which is worse than if she would have lost him if he died.

"Then the First Great Phrophecy:

_A Half-Blood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze_

"Percy was a half-blood child of Poseidon, one of the eldest gods. He hit his 16th birthday, despite all his near death experiences. Morpheus (the god of dreams/sleep) put every mortal in Manhattan to sleep. "The hero" does not refer to Percy, but to Luke, whose soul was reaped by Annabeth's knife, cursed because of a broken promise. Percy's choice to give Luke the knife allowing Luke to kill himself and therefore destroying Kronos ended his days (Kronos isn't dead). Olympus was preserved because Luke decided to sacrifice himself to destroy Kronos.

"But his story didn't end there. One more propehcy. The one that was for the quest Annabeth wrote a journal for.

_To Greece two must go,_

_Rainless days will be a good woe._

_In the end life will reap,_

_Piled to a little heap._

"He and Annabeth had to go to Greece. Rainless days stopped them from their detination. In the end, both died, and they were burned to one huge heap" finished Rachel.

"Wow" I gasped.

"One more is yet to play out. Here it is:

"_Seven Half-bllods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._"

"Why are you just telling me this now?" I asked.

"In time my little grasshopper" said Rachel. "In time."

**So how'd you like it? Please review!**


	12. Working the Facts

**I got bored and this is sorta a parody chappy. Sorry if you hate it. Carter goes to see Dr. Phil but this will you know, HELP THE SEQUEL'S STORYLINE!**

Chapter Twelve

*Working the Facts*

_Where was I? I DON'T KNOW. Who am I? I DON'T KNOW. Am I alive? I DON'T KNOW. Was I alone? NO I WASN'T. I glanced around a cell thing-y I was in. I glanced around to see if I could make out somebody in the darkness._

_ Just outlines. I jumped up but my head hit hard stone. I glared around, blurry eyed. I heard someone call my name and I instantly knew who it was._

_ "Tori?" I chocked out._

_ "You okay?" she responded._

_ "What about _me_?" I heard Dylan choke._

_ "Is everyone here?" I heard myself ask._

_ "Yeah. When Typhon got to close…things went very wrong" said Tia._

_ "I can't be captured" I whispered to myself. That's when I came to my senses and woke up._

What was that about? Why that dream now? I knew it had a reason and know I had to go ask a professional. Dr. Phil.

"Today, we have a special guest, Carter Parker!" said Dr. Phil as I sat in a chair in front of me.

"It's a pleasure to be here, doctor" I said, shaking his hand.

"Now, what has been bothering you?" asked Phil.

"I—I can't say. Not with _mortals_ listening" I said cautiously.

"Oh—then we're wrapping this up early! C'on Carter. We can talk backstage" said Dr. Phil. He lead me back to were the studio is set up. Luckily, I had learned he is a son of Athena. I could trust him.

"What is so bad you can't tell mortals?" asked Phil getting serious. I mean, more serious.

"I had a dream—I can't explain" I stammered.

"You can tell me _anything_" said Dr. Phil.

"I just can't explain it—I was in a chamber—with friends—they said—something about Typhon being too close…" I stammered like mad.

"So the rumors are true. The Father of all Monsters has returned and he's ready to blow down Olympus" said Phil.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

"Just, don't worry. Warn your friends. Tell them to be catious. Tell them to fear 2012" said Phil.

"The year scientist say the world's going to be torn apart" I gasped.

"By many ancient forces. So far Typhon has been awoke. I might be the only one who has noticed, but I think Gaea is waking. Have you noticed all the earthquakes and storms lately?" he asked.

"Typhon and Gaea is working together" I gasped.

"Which brings up the second Great Prophecy" said Phil. _To storm or fire, the world must fall._That is unclear except that Typhon will help destroy the world."

"This is way over me" I said.

"Go tell camp" said Phil. "Tell them to prepare the War of Wars. Tell them Olympus is in their hands."

**Sorry for the extreme shortness. Just workin' on the conclusion. ONE MORE CHAPPY THEN I'LL POST THE SEQUEL ****2012****'S TRAILER! YAYS!**

**Carter: Will I die?**

**Me: Classified *evil smile***

**Carter: GRR YOU!**

**Me: I gotta go, hoping to finish the last chappy and trailer tonight!**


	13. The End Kinda Sorta

**This chappy is just Carter looking back on her whole adventure. Short but reflective!**

Chapter Thirteen

*The End—Kinda Sorta*

I had arrived at camp. I glanced around to see what all had happened to me over the six and a half months I'd been here. I learned about my father's life was the biggest. I had met a guy named Henry and I was kinda instrested in him. He was a ripped Hades kid.

I heard learned how to fight and climb a rock wall that spewed lava. I had met millions of people. I had learned of the rising Earth and the Father of Monsters. I had learned NOT to tell your friends that. They would never listen.

Even Chiron seemed to not have enough time. He kept talking about a _Roman_ camp. How crazy was that? There was _one_ Camp Half-Blood!

Possibilities flooded my head. I could break a fight and go: "Typhon and Gaea is rising into one force to kill us all!" No. Niot good. That would throw us into havoc. I had to do a smaller approach.

"Sup Wise Seaweed?" asked Tori, who had stopped crying. She had put my parents nicknames together and it was stupid.

"Um—can we talk? _Alone?_" I asked.

"Yuppers!" said Tori. We walked to the empty Semigod cabin. I'm the alone on ethere!

"Okay. I went to Dr. Phil and talked alone. He said he was fearing scientist was _right_. That the world would be right to pieces in 2012. The way he thinks it will happen, is Typhon has escaped we know. He's in hiding with all the other monsters. _But_ Gaea was rising. He said that Typhon would ditch the monsters and become one with Gaea. He sent me a letter saying he thinks they will have a child named _Tyae_. Mixture of storm and Earth. He fears this will attack Olympus and Typhon destroys the havens as Gaea destroys the Earth. Where he got this, I have _no clue_" I said.

"I know how" said a voice. I turned to see Rachel. "I told him what I saw" said Rachel, frowing. "Too much info for even him. For _me_. But every needs to know. That info leaves us one string to life. One way to survive 2012."

**Sorry it was short. VERY short but I just needed to open a few holes and tie up a few. Now, I'm about to post a trailer. YAYS FOR ME!**


	14. Wait for It TRAILER TIME!

_**The end is near…**_

The Earth stirred under my feet. A huge storm approached from far out. Was this reality or was the Earth coming to _life?_

_**The last monster must be born…**_

A monster that looked like a huge tornado with dirt making the tornado and birds flying around him approached Olympus. This was the end. _FORVER!_

_**Seven half-blood's must fight…**_

"How am I considered a half-blood?" I asked.

"Half plus half?" asked Dylan.

"One" I responded.

"You get how much from each parent?" asked Brooke.

"Half?" I asked, not sure.

"Which means your half of a whole. Known as a _half-blood_" said Tia a little snappy.

"Whatev. I like being a half-blood!" I said, trying to hide my fear.

_**Secrets will be told…**_

Percy stood before me. I glared at him like he was a ghost—well, he _was_.

"There is one way to defeat Tyea" said Percy.

"Please tell" I pleaded to my father.

"Do you want to know?" asked Percy.

"Yes" I said.

_**Storm will fight fire!**_

A huge storm—Tyaea—fought against a huge raging fire. I blocked my eyes from the blazing furry. I backed away, hoping the end will happen _fast!_

_**Giants will rise…**_

Twelve huge beings rose from the mountain. Is this our fate? To be crushed under Giant foots? I mean feet…I MEAN FEET'S? The largest stepped off the mountain with a sword in hand. He stared right at San Francisco and I knew we were done for.

_**Random stuff will be said…**_

"I'm a blue cow!" I said, trying to perk the mood.

"It won't work, Carter!" said Tori, "No can perk the mood when we're about to _die_!"

"Hey, your not the one who has to face this all by myself!" I said. Then pillow pelted me. I secretly wish seven other wouldn't help me. I wanted to do this _alone_.

_A note?—_

_Carter-_

_Call off your march. You can't beat me. Hercules couldn't beat me. The Master Bolt would just tickle me. Call off the fight and your friends might get a good spot in Hades_

_-Tyae_

I dropped it. I had to save the world but would surrendering save it?

_**Carter must save the world,**_

_**Before it is ripped in two.**_

_**Wait for the epic tale of 2012 on**_

_**11.8.10**_


End file.
